


The Perfect Prince

by Kirithetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Assassination, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys In Love, Character Death, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirithetheory/pseuds/Kirithetheory
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is the eldest and only son of the King and Queen of Pheamore kingdom. When his parents arrange for his marriage the panic and fear of disappointing his parents due to his sexuality, drives him away from his privileged life and into the arms of a long lost friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	1. The "Perfect" Life

All his life has been planned out to the minute. The time he wakes up. The time he eats. The time he takes walks in the garden. Everything is planned out. Out of his control. A calendar he is simply following. Never once having to worry about making a decision. The _perfect_ life.

Safely hidden in the castle. Surrounded by guards who swore to give their lives for him. Gourmet food made by personal chefs. Maids to do everything for him. Designer clothes. The _perfect_ life.

Not often do people consider the stress and pressure that come with being a prince. Not once has he heard the words, "oh your the prince. Man, that's gotta suck." It's a life of luxury awarded to him by birth.

The stress, the pressure is simply hidden secrets. All the responsibility. Constantly being watched. His entire life is watched and ridiculed just because of who his parents are. He hasn't done anything. Simple walks around doing exactly as he's told. The _perfect_ child. The _perfect_ prince.

"Tooru honey, could you come here for a moment." He slowly enters his father's study to see his mother politely standing next to him in her beautiful daytime gown.

"Yes mother."

"We have a guest coming from a neighboring kingdom. A young girl by the name of Amina Yura. She's around your age and we do ask that you keep her company for her time here. And please do try to get along."

_A young girl visiting from a neighboring kingdom just a week after_ _I_ _turned 18. Don't tell me..._

Although his thoughts are unpleasant and quite worrisome for the young boy, he bows to his parents agreeing to their request like he was even given the option. He then steps out and heads down the hall in the direction of his bedroom. He walks, swiftly and properly with perfect posture, and a small welcoming smile.

As he enters his room he is greeted by Mika, one of his personal maids.

"Ahh young Tooru, didn't expect you back so soon. Would you like some tea?" Her voice is warm and sweet, and she always wears a bright smile. Tooru has always wondered how she stays so happy when having serve people day and night.

"No thank you. I just wish to be alone for now." She nods saying nothing more before leaving him to himself. He collapses on his bed groaning slightly. Staring up at the ceiling imagining a day where he can leave his kingdom and travel the world. Or even just leave the castle without having 10 guards by his side. A normal life. Or just a little more normal.

The night passes slowly like always, mainly spent by casually staring outside watching the stars or reading one of the thousands of books he has. He's then called for dinner and heads to bed like every night. It's all the same.

♥♥♥

2 days pass before their visitor arrives. Tooru, as requested, is there to greet the young women. The young girl steps out into the sun, which illuminates her long black hair and adds a sparkle to the green in her eyes. A natural beauty. She steps out to greet him.

"Thank you for your hospitality, prince Oikawa."

"The pleasure is all mine princess Amina." He bows as always and offers his hand walking her into the palace to meet his parents. They enter the hall being welcomed by the King and Queen.

"Ah, Princess Amina. I'm glad your trip was safe. Welcome to the Pheamore kingdom."

"The pleasure is mine." She sweetly says with a smile.

"If you need anything our staff can get it. My son will now show you to one of our finest guest rooms." He nods and shows her the way along with a few guards.

"Your Kingdom is just lovely. I've never been outside my own before."

"Never?" He questions trying to be at least the slightest bit interested.

"Nope, this is my first time. It's exciting."

"Did you see anything during your journey?"

"No, they wouldn't let me. I don't know what the big deal is but I trust them." She smiles up at him as they reach the room.

"Here is your room. If you need anything you can ring for a butler. Is there anything more I can do for you?"

"No, you've done plenty. Thank you. I'm very pleased to see how polite and respectful you are. Also very handsome." Tooru cringes slightly understanding more why this woman has arrived.

"Why thank you. You are also very beautiful." She giggles and thanks him before they part ways to their separate rooms.

_This can't be happening. I can't do it. It's so soon, can't there be another way?_

His thoughts trouble him for the majority of the evening. Even through dinner while his parents and miss Amina make small talk about the beauty that is this world. He keeps to himself praying this situation isn't what he thinks, but knows he's wrong.

Sure enough, after dessert, his parents ask to speak to him while miss Amina takes a walk in the garden. He sighs and meets them in his father's study, taking a seat across from him.

"I'm assuming you've already figured it out but in case you haven't, Amina is to be your bride." Even though this was the very situation he had expected and feared, he can't help but act shocked while his body fills with overwhelming dread.

"Isn't it a bit soon for this. I've only been 18 for a week. Even grandpa waited until you were 21!" He protests reminding his parents that he's still a child.

"It doesn't matter. She is to be your bride and you will marry her in a month."

"A month! But please can't there be another way!"

"I don't see why you're complaining, she's a very beautiful woman and is very nice too. She will bear good children." He lets out a huff knowing he can't get out but still trying slightly.

"I'm only 18! I don't want kids yet! Why are you rushing this."

"That is not important. You have a duty! A duty you will stick too until the day I die! Do you understand!" His father's voice rises with anger, forcing Tooru into submission. He nods and then quickly exits the study, racing back to his room.

_I can't do it. It can't be happening. I can't marry her._

The dread, fear, and sadness are overwhelming. The disappointment his parents would feel if they knew. The secret he's kept his entire life never thinking about the future. Never planning what to do when this day did come.

He races to his room shutting the door before collapsing on the floor, his eyes flooding with tears, and his room filled with quiet sobs of pain and fear. The panic is immense and breathing becomes a burden.

Just like that his life comes into perspective. The life he never wanted but was given. The life of a _perfect_ prince.


	2. The "Perfect" Escape

Only two days had passed since Princess Amina arrived at the castle. The only topic of discussion is the wedding. What flowers to get, what the ring should look like, how he should propose.

The amount of preparation and thought that is going into Tooru's life is a lot as expected. Even if this is the last thing he wants. Even if this threatens to expose the secret he's been keeping since he was younger. Since he was free.

His days are now full of wedding planning and bonding with Amina. She's a lovely woman and kind but not Tooru's type. She makes for decent company but either way, the past few days have been a living hell.

The fears and worries that cloud his brain and keep him up at night are becoming too much. Overwhelming, overpowering anything else. Each night is filled with panic and silent cries as he just begs for everything to disappear. Tomorrow he is scheduled to propose.

_I can't force this, I can't make myself do it. I'll never fall in love with her so why do I have to_ _try._ _I can't take it anymore, it just has to stop._

More tears fall down his face as he hugs his knees tightly to his chest. He sits in the dark in his room, opting out of dinner.

_I've had enough. I need out I have to leave or I'll..._

He's clouded with the fear that the longer he stays the closer he'll come to ending it all. It's been years since he felt a true sense of happiness, but everything was bearable. Now the longer he stays the more his head tells him to end it all. To end the pain and suffering. To finally be free.

The night passes slowly, while Tooru passes time by reading. He planned it out and chose very few items to bring. All he wants is to leave the castle, leave this hell, and leave the kingdom. He knows the consequences of his actions. He's being selfish and disappointing. But Tooru doesn't want to give up on life without seeing the other side of the walls that safely protects everyone.

The clock hits one o'clock when he decides it's finally time to move. He grabs a small bag of essentials and slowly exits his bedroom and heads to the east corridor.

_______________________________

_~10 years ago~_

"Come on Oikawa! This way." The young boy waits for his friend who quickly scurries to catch him. "You're so slow. I figured the Prince would be a faster runner."

"Don't call me that. And why would I have to be fast." He slowly approaches him, smirking slightly sending a shiver of fear down Tooru's spine.

"To escape Kidnappers!!" He jumps on his friend and tackles him to the floor.

"Ahh." He screams falling to the ground.

"And Murderers!!"

"Ahh."

"And monsters."

"M~monsters?" Tooru asks on the verge of tears. The boy sees his friends state and sighs.

"No, I made that one up. You scar too easily Scaredykawa!"

"What! I wasn't scared!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Come on. I wanna show you this." Tooru grins feeling the fear disappear as he gets up and follows his friend down the corridor. The boy stops and motions for Tooru to follow him. He checks his surroundings before slowly pulling apart a crack in the wall. With the help of Tooru, they were able to get it open enough where they could squeeze through.

"Come on." The boy slides through and waits for Tooru on the other side who looks around worriedly.

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if we get in trouble." The boy chuckles.

"Relax you won't get in trouble only I will. Now come on." Tooru sighs but follows his friend.

"That doesn't help you know. I don't want you to get in trouble. What if they take you away."

"Relax, they can only take me away if they can catch me and I'm super fast! Like a ninja. Whoosh!" He jumps around like a ninja filling Tooru with laughter. The two boys laugh as they continue to walk down the dark hallway. They soon reach the end and the young boy slowly pushes the wall that blocks the path to reveal them in a small ally. Toorus eyes adjust to the light and he looks around.

"We can't go any farther than this but I figured I'd show you how to escape so we can run away together one day."

"Wow! This is awesome. I wanna run away with you right now." He grabs his hand but the boy stops him. Tooru frowns.

"Sorry Oikawa but we can't right now. We have to wait until we're older." Tooru sighs and nods.

"Do you promise to still be here when we get older?"

"I promise Oikawa."

"Thank you, Iwa-chan."

_______________________________

Tooru makes his way down the corridor and reaches the place his friend showed to him all those years ago. He sighs and slowly opens it, a lot easier now due to his strength from training in self defense. He looks around before slipping in and shutting the entrance. He gulps and heads down the hallway, remembering the promise his friend made to him that day. A promise that was yet to be kept.

As he nears the end he pulls up his hood to hide his identity. He slowly pushes the end of the path and steps out into the town and into the moonlight. He sighs in relief and smiles looking up. He closes the entrance with no hesitation and slowly walks down the alley. The entire town is asleep so where could he go?

He wanders around town for a while, making sure not to be seen by anyone. Staying in the shadows, admiring the town. Whenever he comes here he has no freedom. Only a short walk through to wherever he is meant to be.

The streets are quiet and peaceful as the stars dance above him. He slowly walks around and down another dark alley, this one however is unfortunately occupied.

"Well look what we have here boys. Very pretty." An old and very drunk man slowly approaches Tooru holding a small dagger with 2 other men standing behind him. Both armed. "Be a good little boy and take off the clothes for us. It's a lot easier if we don't have to rip them off you. Besides they look expensive."

He licks the knife and Tooru backs up against the wall trying to come up with a plan. The other two men don't seem that drunk and all of them are maintaining balance. Pulse they are armed. Tooru just stares at them in fear hugging his bag close to him. The old man lets out a raspy chuckle.

"Looks like he's not going to behave. Get him boys." The other men quickly pull away Tooru's bag, throwing it to the side before sending powerful punches and kicks, sending him to the floor in pain.

They aim their kick and punches to his head and stomach while also ripping off his clothes, slicing his skins underneath. He winces and tries his best to fight back but it's no use. They overpower him by a lot. The pain gets worse and worse and so does the coldness of the night as more clothes are ripped off.

Suddenly the sound of a sword being pulled sounds and one of the men falls. Then another, and then another. Quick and ruthless. A man clearly trained to kill. His vision is blurry and his body aches with pain and chills from the icy wind. The last thing that plays itself in his vision is the silhouette of a tall man approaching Oikawa Tooru.


	3. The "Perfect" Assassin

A tiny bit of light shines into the room. Perfectly hitting Toorus face, waking him up slightly. He opens his eyes and looks around getting startled by the tall man standing on the corner.

"You're awake." He says while wearing a mask that hides the majority of his face. He has a tattoo on his arm which is instantly recognizable to Tooru. It's the tattoo of an Assassin. Tooru gulps as the man looks at him.

"Didn't think we'd meet like this. Shittykawa." Tooru's eyes widen at the use of his old childhood nickname given and used by only one person. The man slowly takes off his mask revealing his handsome face and dark eyes. Tooru can only stare in shock as the identity of the man.

"I-you-what?" Tooru can barely talk. Can't even think. Everything falls into place and the lie he was told all those years ago is revealed. "They said you were sent to another kingdom." His voice is now softer and clearer as he gathers his thoughts. The memories of the day they told him his only friend was taken away flood his mind.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The man walks over and sits on the bed next to Oikawa. "So I see you're still a dumbass." They both chuckle lightly and look at each other smiling.

"So... who's the girl?" Tooru looks up a little shocked. He just chuckles.

"How did you know Iwa?" He smiles at the use of his nickname.

"There's not many reasons you'd run away alone. Besides you just turned 18. Figured an arranged marriage would be enough to drive you away." Tooru sighs and fully sits up next to his old friend, wincing slightly at the bruises on his stomach. "So what? Don't like her?" He exhales lightly.

"It's not that."

"Right. It's that you like guys." Already surprising him again with his knowledge of everything. He nods slightly and looks down at the floor.

"You really just know everything don't you?" He laughs lightly again bringing a smile to Tooru's face.

"I'm observant, to say the least. Anyway, how do you feel."

"Like shit." He takes in a deep breath before looking around the room as Iwa walks to the kitchen, getting Tooru some water.

"Not surprised. Those guys did a number on you." Slowly the memories of last night flow back into his brain. He carefully looks up at Iwa.

"You killed them...right?" He sighs and nods looking at his tattoo.

"You already know this." He flashes the tattoo that he had seen earlier.

"Why?"

"Wasn't really a choice. Got taken away to train in the art of killing. It's either I kill or get killed. Just wanted to survive."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I bet it is in some way." Iwa hands Tooru the water and leans against the wall next to the bed.

"What did you plan to do when you left the castle."

"I didn't have much of a plan. I just needed to leave. I thought about stealing a horse, leaving the walls. But it's now pretty obvious I wouldn't survive." Iwa nods and looks out the window as the sun slowly rises to see a group of soldiers headed their way.

"Aww shit..." he quickly pours out his water and races to the closet.

"What?"

"Fucking soldiers. Probably looking for you. Quick come here." He helps Tooru up and over to the closet where the false back has been removed. "Hide in here. And make no noise. If you do, I'll be dead in less than a second, got it?" He nods and climbs into the back where Iwa quickly puts back the fake back. He looks to see bloody bandages from Oikawa and quickly slices his own leg while sitting down on the bed just as the soldiers storm in.

"Where is he!!" The officer yells.

"Kageyama Tobio. It's been a while." The tall man scowls at Iwa forcefully pulling off the bed and shoving him against the wall so their eyes meet. Iwa winces at the force and looks the man in the eye.

"I don't know who you're looking for but whoever it is you won't find them here."

"Cut the crap. Prince Oikawa. Where is he? I know you know something. You fucking assassins know everything."

"True but this is the first I'm hearing of the prince disappearing." He says with a cocky grin only to be met with a hard punch to the stomach. He grunts in pain as the man tightens his grip. The rest of the soldiers look around his house.

"Cut the crap. What do you know." Iwa changes his expression to serious as he sighs in pain.

"Look I don't know where he is ok. He doesn't even know I'm still in the city so he didn't come here. I haven't seen or spoken to him in 10 years. Now piss off." Kageyama takes a moment of intensely staring at him before he lets him drop to the floor and orders everyone to leave.

Iwa sits on the floor relieved and waits a few moments to make sure they are really gone before letting Oikawa out.

"You ok?" He asks while climbing out of the closet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sits on the bed and looks at the slit on his leg.

"You really slit your own leg."

"Anything to survive." He shrugs and wraps a small bandage around his leg. "Anyway, so what's your plan." Oikawa sits down next to him and thinks looking down and fidgeting with his hands. "If you are completely serious about not going back to the castle I'll help you. But you have to be 100% done with that life."

Oikawa looks up and grins.

"Really?" He asks hopefully you.

"Are you really ok with leaving all of that?" He nods quickly. Iwa sighs and walks to a draw. Getting out a mask, and hair dye along with some color contacts. He lays them on the bed for Oikawa to see. "Are you completely sure you want to leave that place." Oikawa looks at all the stuff before looking up at Iwa.

"Yes. I'm not going back."

"Ok then tell me what do you want?"

"I want to learn how to fight and go out into the real world." Iwa smiles at his friend.

"Glad to see your dreams didn't change with your age." He smiles lightly. "I'll help you Oikawa."

"Are you sure? You really don't have too."

"Well you almost got killed in your first hour here and the entire military is looking for you. You need my help. Besides, I can also train you." His eyes light up.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. It won't be easy though. I'm going to break you." They both laugh and Oikawa stands up, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi bringing him into a comforting hug.

"Thank you." He whispers. Iwa lets out a relieved sigh and returns the hug. "I missed you Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi chuckles at that name.

"Missed you too, and I'll beat your ass if you call me that again." Oikawa laughs, relaxing more and more into the embrace of his friend.


	4. The "Perfect" Friend

Oikawa lets out a quiet hum as Iwaizumi gently washes the dye out of his hair. He carefully runs warm water on his scalp while the water turns pitch black. He switches off the water and grabs a towel, drying his hair as he slowly sits up. Iwaizumi kneels in front of Oikawa while drying and looks at his hair to make sure it's good. He smiles at his work and meets Oikawa's eyes who has been grinning the whole time. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and stands up, bringing Oikawa the contacts. He easily slips them in since he wears contacts on a regular basis. Then Iwaizumi hands him his mask and an outfit that is the complete opposite of his normal clothes.

It's a turtle neck black sweater with the mid section missing. Along with high waisted black pants and a belt with metal accessories and small compartments. He is also given a leather jacket and leather gloves to complete the look. He smiles while looking at himself in the mirror.

Though this outfit is so different from what he normally wears, he looks like a total badass. Lastly, he slips on some black combat boots. Iwaizumi smiles at Oikawa's excitement.

"What do you think?"

"I look like a different person."

"Well good." Iwaizumi stands in front of Oikawa and looks him up and down taking in his 'outfit.' "Oh wait." He walks up to Oikawa and reaches his arms around his neck, taking off the silver cross necklace given to him by his mom and dad. "You can't wear this." Oikawa sighs and takes the necklace from him, placing it in the pocket of his pants.

"Question, do you only have black clothes?"

"Yes. As an assassin, we need to stay in the shadows and blend in with the night. What's wrong, your majesty? Is it not to your likening."

Oikawa chuckles and rolls his eyes at Iwa's teasing.

"Come on. Your training starts today."

He looks at him curiously before following him out the door and into the streets which is now crowded with people. Young and old. All smiling, talking, and having fun. Walking to the market or to a friend's house. So lively.

He follows Iwaizumi down the streets before turning down a dark alley, bringing back memories from last night. Iwaizumi knocks on a door once which seems a bit strange but the door suddenly opens and we both enter into a bar.

Oikawa looks around confused but trusts Iwa so he continues to follow him. He talks to a woman at the bar before leading him behind the bar and up a set of stairs. Once they reach the top they walk down a dark hallway and into a small studio fixed with weapons and punching bags. No one else is there. It's just the two of them. Alone.

Oikawa walks around looking at all the different weapons you can train with. Small daggers. Long swords, and even bats.

"Are you able to use all of these?"

"Yup." Iwaizumi grabs a few ninja stars and chucks them at the target getting a bull's I each time. Oikawa stares in amazement.

"That's amazing," Iwa smirks at him and walks over grabbing two sticks and handing one to Oikawa.

"This is what you'll start with. That way when you get hit it won't Injure you as much." He nods and holds the stick in front of him. Iwa sighs and walks behind him. "First is the stance."

He places his hands gently on Oikawa's shoulders and moves him into place. "There. This way your balance is the best it can be." He nods and looks up at Iwa. "I'm going to start off by teaching you a basic move. So come at me."

Oikawa looks at him puzzled but does as he says. He charges at him with all his strength. Iwa pivots out of the way, on his foot and grabs the stick while throwing him to the ground. He lands with a thud but his frown quickly becomes an admiring smile.

"That's awesome. Teach me that pleases." Iwa rolls his eyes and helps his friend to the floor while slowly going over each step of the move he just did.

Surprisingly Oikawa picks up the move after 2 tries. He's quite the fast learner, impressing Iwaizumi.

"Impressive. You learned that quicker than I would have thought. If you stay at this speed I can teach you a few more today." He nods excitedly and they get to work.

♥♥♥

They spend the rest of the day training. Oikawa picks up every move within his first few tries, excelling at incredible speed.

Oikawa tiers a lot faster than Iwaizumi who is used to hardcore training and missions. So he calls it a day and they slowly walk back to Iwaizumi's house.

"Are you sure you're ok with me staying at your house."

"Of course. I'm helping you aren't I."

"Why are you helping me anyways?"

"Well, you were the first friend I ever had. After my parents sold me I didn't run into kids my age that often. I also feel kind of bad for just disappearing."

"But that's not your fault."

"I know, I just feel guilty about giving you hope. That I wouldn't disappear and I would stay so we could run away together. I knew from the start I would get taken away within a few years. But I gave you a hope I shouldn't have given you."

"I'm glad you gave me that hope." Iwaizumi turns his head to read Oikawa's expression as they continue their walk down the moonlight street. "When you left I always would imagine all the amazing adventures you were going on. All the things you would get to see. I told myself that when I got the chance I would leave and go find you. As I got older that hope you gave me slowly died out. But I'm glad I had it for a while. He gave me a sense of peace. A sense of friendship." He smiles at him meeting his star stuck expression.

"You really thought all that." He nods and smiles. "Well if we're being honest, I thought about you too. Though about what you did every day in that huge castle without me. Wondered if you had made a new friend to replace me. But whenever I was scared or feeling alone. I would think about all of the fears you had. And how you would cry when I scared you and then I got to comfort you. That made me feel safer in some way. Knowing that things could be scarier. Even though your fears were dumb." They both chuckle lightly.

"They weren't dumb."

"Some were pretty dumb."

"So mean Iwa," Oikawa says but the huge grin he is wearing contours his comment.

"I'm really glad we are getting to see each other again." They smile warmly at each other as they near the house.

"Me too," Oikawa whispers. "Me too."


	5. The "Perfect" Night

"Damn Oikawa! Nice one." After weeks of training Oikawa was finally able to get a decent hit on Iwa.

"It's taken me 2 weeks to be able to hit you and that's good?"

"Well you hit me. That's a start." Oikawa exhales heavy and leans against the wall. "Think about it. I've been training pretty much my entire life to avoid attacks like that. In only a few weeks you got to a level where you can hit me. That's pretty impressive."

"Well when you put it like that I guess."

"There's one more thing I want to teach you today." He walks over to a locked cabinet and slowly opens it. He grabs an object and then walks back over to Oikawa. He stands in front of him and shows him the gun. His eyes widen and he looks up to his friend.

"Relax. I'm not telling you to kill people. In fact I hope you never have to use this. But I also think better safe then sorry. Learning how to use one is helpful." He nods and takes the gun from his hand. "Just relax. There aren't any real bullets in it." He sighs and relief and follows his friend to face the targets. Iwa places himself behind him and places his hands in his arms, moving them so he's pointed at the target.

"Ok, start off by just shooting it. To get a feel."  
He nods and takes a deep breath. He then pulls the trigger, igniting a loud _bang_ through the small room, taking Tooru by surprise. He missed the target completely.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, powerful. Takes a lot of practice but you are proving to be a fast learner. Now. Here's how you aim and how you load and unload a gun." They spend the next few hours practicing unloading and reloading a gun while also practicing aiming and shooting. Each shot gets closer and closer to the bullseye with the few that just completely fail.

 _Bang._ It rings through his ears everytime, giving him a rush of adrenaline.

That's what Oikawa's training consisted of for the following few days. Target practice. When they took beaks they would spare for more practice and for a good workout. Oikawa's improvements were incredible. He went from a novice to above intermediate in only a few weeks. Unbelievable. But then again, a lot of things about Oikawa Tooru are unbelievable to Iwaizumi Hajime.

♥♥♥

The morning mist slowly falls over the kingdom as the sun rises, painting the sky. Iwaizumi slowly wakes up, adjusting his eyes and looking around the empty house. Empty.

He looks around and see the boys shoes are gone along with his jacket. He sighs and gets up, putting on his shoes and rushing out into the streets to look for his friend. He wanders randomly, or so he thought. Slowly just down the street, Turing occasionally down small alleys. It's only dawn so the town is still sound asleep, with the occasional sound of a cat digging though the trash. He continues down the streets and then slowly up a small hill that reaches past the light mist. At the top of this hill is a cherry blossom tree sheltering a young man who looks out, watching the light hit the mist and buildings of the town.

Iwa smiles and slowly walks over, sitting next to his friend quietly who is aware of his presence, but keeps his gaze over the beauty of the morning sun. They both sit there quietly. Tooru leaning against his friend while watching the sun bring the town and birds to life. A very peaceful moment. Peaceful.

Soon the colors the sun painted slowly wash away and everything completely wakes up, igniting the busyness that is life.

"How long have you been out here?" Iwaizumi whispers, resting his hand in Oikawa's who lets out a small hum of contentment.

"I'm not to sure. Maybe 5?" Iwa nods and sits up more, causing Oikawa to take his weight off his shoulder.

"Ready for training?" He sighs and nods. Iwa stands up and gives his hand to help Oikawa hope who takes it with a smile.

"Can we get food first." Iwa smiles.

"Sure." They both slowly walk back into town and too a small stand selling all different types of pastries and bread. They buy a few, Oikawa the sweet jelly ones while Iwa stays with the plain ones and a cup of tea. The slowly wander through town, chatting about their own lives, in hopes one day it will be as if they never left each other's sides.

"Iwa?" Tooru asks lightly. "Do you like killing people." Iwa sighs and thinks about the question.

"No. I wouldn't say I like it. I just do it to survive."

"How are you able to do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't you feel something when you take someone's life." He sighs and nods slightly.

"I do. At the begging I could barely bring myself to kill someone. Every time I hesitated I got a punishment. A form of torture. It's mentally draining but I didn't have a choice. I learned to just ignore everything."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's ok. I don't mind telling you about it."

"You don't?"

"No. I don't. I trust you." Oikawa smiles and nods.

"Can you tell me about the first time you killed?"

"Yeah. If you really want to know."

"I do." Iwa nods as they turn the corner, taking the long way to the training studio.

"I think I was 12. When it happened. It was apart of my training or more like how to graduate." Oikawa faces his friend. Listening intently. "On your birthday you have to complete a task to move on to the next stage of training. If you don't complete the task your killed instantly. My progress was impressive compared to everyone else so they decided I was ready. They brought in some man with a bag over his head and tied him to a chair. The entire time he was screaming, begging them to let him go. They muffled his screams and then handed me a gun. They said 'kill him or be killed.' Then they pointed a gun at my head. They said I had 10 seconds and started to count down. I was so scared. They got all the way down to 2 before I just shut my eyes and pulled the trigger. Killing him instantly. They were all so happy. Started clapping and laughing. Celebrating. I threw up only seconds later. Out of all the things I've gone through, that was probably one of the worst things I've been through." Iwa let's out a single tear for a second, but quickly wipes it away. Oikawa reaches and grabs Iwas hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Iwa nods and gives him a squeeze back before releasing his hand.

"Yeah well, I'm still alive but I'm not sure it's really worth it anymore." Iwas sighs as they reach the studio. Dropping the topic and getting back to work.

♥♥♥

Before they knew it. The moon had risen and the town had fallen back into silence. A peaceful silence. The two boys spent all day working on different techniques along with target practice. Oikawa's improvements continue quickly. At this point the life Oikawa once knew is all but a distant memory. Of course some nights he lie awake, wondering about his parents. Wondering if they are ok. Safe. Happy. Missing him.

They wrap up their training and then head out into the night sky. The walk is quiet. The conversation that still lingers in Toorus mind is never mentioned again. They slowly stroll down the road, deciding if they should grab some food to take home. As they both discuss this thought they turn down another dark alley to be meet with big muscly man, with a large scar on his face blocking their path. They stop a few feet away from him as 3 more men, a little smaller but still strong, glide down from a window, blocking the rout back to the street. Oikawa gulps quietly as the situation slowly presents itself.

"Well well we'll, if it isn't the one and only Iwaizumi Hajime." Iwaizumi grits his teeth at the use of his real name. "Took us awhile to get your real name. Your pretty sneaky but I shouldn't be surprised. You've made it to the top 5 assassins in the kingdom. Must be pretty nice getting hired by the king and everything." The 3 men behind them snicker as he leads on.

"You probably don't remember but, you've killed someone very valuable to us." The men behind them pull out their swords and inch closer to them. Oikawa looks to Iwaizuni for a plan. A sense of safety. Iwa looks around, determining no escape rout, while also picking out a few weapon choices. He sighs and smirks, confusing Tooru.

"Now now fellas. This hardly seems fair." Iwaizumi slowly walk over, leaning against the wall. Oikawa stays out. Looking around at the men and then at Iwa.

"Did you think it was fair when you shot him in his sleep." Iwa smirks and nods.

"Fair point." He then quickly pulls a pipe off the side of the wall, letting a white cloud of steam falls over everyone. He grabs another metal pipe and races over to Oikawa, handing it to him. "Stay alive." He says before quickly dodging the swing of a knife. Oikawa nods and deflects an attack, using his foot to kick the man away. He turns to have his back towards the wall so they can't sneak up on him. The steam slowly disappears and everyone now has a clear view of each other.

They both continue to block and swing at the men. Oikawa's fighting has improved but the men have him outnumbered and out skilled. All he can really do is doge and occasionally knock them down at a point of weakness.

Iwa on the other hand, is able to get clean hits on all the men while sustaining minimal injury. Iwa knocks out one of the men before the big one pulls him away from the group, roughly throwing him to the ground and taking his weapon. He jumps up refusing to give up.

Oikawa finally lands more hits on them, purposely aiming for their head. He knocks them both down breathing heavily and looks down at a weapon one of them dropped.

Iwa is thrown back again, hitting his head on the walls. Vision blurry but he's able to make out the shape of a gun being pointed at his head. His head hurts a lot, making just the thought of moving impossible. Everything is blurry and unreal. He hears the click of a gun and then _bang._


	6. The "Perfect" Death

_Bang._

Iwa's vision clears up. The man who was standing above him drops the gun and then falls to the ground in front of him. He looks to Oikawa. Holding the gun. Shaking. Heavy breathing. Freaking out. He drops the gun and stares in shock. Stares at the man with a bullet through his head. Lifeless.

Iwa slowly stands up and walks over to Oikawa. Hyperventilating. Everything comes into perspective. He covers his mouth and collapses to the ground, throwing everything up. Iwa kneels next to him, rubbing circles around his bag. Limbs shaking. Breath ragged. Brain hazy. The puke stops but everything else stays the same. He sits up and against the wall and starts crying slightly.

Iwa looks at the other men who are unconscious and sighs, knowing what he has to do. "Hey..." he whispers gently. "I need you to close your eyes and plug your ears." His cries become more prominent but he does as Iwa instructs. He stands up, picking up the gun and walking over to the men _. Bang, bang, bang._

He sighs and looks back to Oikawa. Huddled against the wall. Shaking violently. He walks over and kneels beside him again. "Come on. Let's go home." He nods and stands up with Iwa's help and they slowly leave the alley and make their way down the quiet streets and back to his small townhouse.

When they get inside Iwa sets Tooru on the bed and then goes to the kitchen to make tea. Oikawa stares at the floor. Completely spacing out. Absorbing the last hour of his life in full.

Iwa comes back shortly, handing Oikawa the warm cup of tea. Shakily he takes the cup and takes a small sip, trying to relax.

"Iwa..." Tooru asks, voice almost silent and breaking slightly. He turns his attention to the broken boy. "How did you get over it?" He sighs and takes Oikawa's hand in his. Giving it a squeeze.

"Distracting mixed with training. Time. I mean I had to kill more and more so it got easier, but I pray you never have to kill again." He sighs and looks Oikawa in the eyes, giving him a light smile. "Time." He nods and finishes his tea before lying backward on the bed. "You should get some rest. You can have the bed tonight."

"No. I'll move." He says but also closes his eyes, basically falling asleep. Iwa chuckles.

"Sure you will." He cleans the house and moves Oikawa fully into the bed. He slowly stands back up and turns to walk to the couch before an arm grabs his wrist, stopping him.

"Stay with me..." Oikawa whispers while crying slightly. "Please..." he's taken back by the boy's request but does not hesitate to join him, ignoring the butterflies and keeping the blush away. Oikawa moves, resting his head on Iwa's chest, listening to his heartbeat, making sure he's still alive. Iwa lets him lie on top of him and slowly plays with his hair while closing his eyes and falling into a warm, comfortable sleep.

♥♥♥

The days following pass peacefully. The two boys create a routine they both greatly enjoy. Every morning, they will get up and watch the sunrise over the town. Then they'll walk to the studio to train, getting breakfast on the way. They'll train all day on weekdays and on weekends the too will train half the day and then spend the rest of the day hanging out at different restaurants or at the small lake. Though Oikawa can't swim due to his hair dye, he enjoys just lying in the sun with Iwa next to him. Resting his hand in his.

On weekdays, after training the two will walk and get dinner together. Talking about anything or playing simple mind games. Iwa's doing everything in his power to gain a small giggle from Tooru or even just a smile. They'll get a drink or two and then wander the streets at night, avoiding the dark alleys and hiding their identities with hoods and masks. Occasionally they will intertwine their fingers, feeling safer with the contact. If not holding hands then just pinkies. Anything to remind them that the other is right next to them.

They'll casually wander the streets in silence. Enjoying each other's company and the light from the moon. They'll wander to the cherry blossom and gaze at the stars, pointing out the brightest ones. Naming a few after dumb nicknames they have for each other.

Lying in the grass. Staring at the sky. The stars. Holding on to Iwa's hand as they just lie next to each other. It's a fantasy. Something Oikawa could never have imagined coming true. It's almost like a dream.

As the time got later, Iwa would call it a night and they would walk back to Iwa's house. They would drink tea and touch up Oikawa's hair. Talking, laughing and touching each other any chance they got. Anything small. A hand on a leg, shoulder, or arm. Maybe a hand. Small and harmless. Friendly.

Their nights would carry out late until Tooru could barely keep his eyes open. Iwa would clean up and tuck Oikawa in for bed who would then ask him to stay. He climbs into bed with the boy who would rest his head on his chest and listen to his soft breathing and heartbeat as they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Everything was perfect. It felt as if the two boys never left each other's side. Like they've always been together. Always been this close. Just this way. Perfect. Everything was perfect. The perfect ending to a story. The only thing that could make Toorus life better was getting to be with the love of his life. Was Iwa returning his feelings. And loving him as much as he did. That would be the perfect life. The perfect story. The perfect ending to the perfect love story.

But not all stories are perfect. Not all stores have the perfect ending of pure bliss and happiness. Most story's. End in heartbreak and sadness.


	7. The "Perfect" Crime

The day was just like any other day. The routine continued like normal. Though the sky was gloomy the energy between the two boys made up for that. The lightheartedness of their conversation and slightly flirtatious looks and actions presented the day like any other.

Happy and calm. The life Oikawa always dreamed of.

After that day of hard training, the exhaustion hit Oikawa hard. By the time they got home, he could barely stand up on his own. Iwa had to help him to the bed where he collapsed and passed out before he even hit the mattress.

Iwa chuckles to himself at the antics of his friend, while walking to the kitchen to clean up. It's only about 12:30 so the two boys have all afternoon to do whatever they wish. Of course with the exhaustion Oikawa is facing, Iwa has to entertain himself for the next hour or so.

He makes tea like he does every day and picks up a book Oikawa purchased and has slowly been reading. He sits in a chair that faces Oikawa and slowly reads his book in peace while drinking the tea.

After about 30 minutes Iwa understands why it's taken Oikawa over a month to get through the first half. He sighs in boredom already forgetting the plot of the boring story. He sets the book on the table and looks at Oikawa's resting body.

He watches his chest slowly rise and fall as the boys lay peacefully, dreaming about who knows what. The world outside of this kingdom. Or maybe his parents.

Though they never talked about it, Iwaizumi can tell Oikawa misses his parents. He can tell a part of him misses that life he left behind. The life of royalty. Sometimes Iwa wonders to himself about the girl Oikawa left behind.

He wonders about her personality. Her looks. Her feelings. He wonders how she feels with his disappearance. He wonders about the girl constantly for some reason. But every waking minute he spends with Oikawa just brings a sort of happiness into his heart. A happiness he forgot a while ago. He wonders if Oikawa made the girl feel that way.

The thoughts of them liking each other, as crazy as that may be, cloud his thinking sending a sharp pain to his chest. He sighs and turns his focus back to Oikawa who slowly stirs, facing the ceiling and cracking open his eyes. He sighs and sits up looking at Iwa who is still slightly out of it, but enough in the real world to avert his eyes from the boy he was just watching sleep.

"Feel better?" Iwa asks while heading to the kitchen to see if he can prepare them some lunch. He checks the cabinet but comes up empty.

"I can run to the market and pick something up." Oikawa offers while heading to the door. Iwa sighs and turns to his friend.

"Yeah could you go get some bread and some fruit?" Oikawa nods and then leaves the house. Leaving Iwaizumi to himself not knowing the consequences about to come.

Oikawa slowly strolls down the street heading towards the market. The longer he's away from Iwa the faster his pace increases. Normally the two would spend hours wandering the streets but without Iwa, he feels alone.

He approaches the old woman who sells her homemade bread and greets her with a smile. "Why good morning again. Come alone this time?"

"Yeah. Just picking up something for lunch." She nods and goes into her shop to get a few fresh loafs. As Oikawa waits, he slowly looks around, admiring all the different faces he sees.

Suddenly a group of armed soldiers rushes by, in the direction Oikawa came from, causing light gossip from the curious townspeople. Oikawa sighs and ignores it as the old woman comes back with the bread. He thanks her and pays, leaving her a little extra.

He then strolls back to Iwa's house, wondering what the soldiers were doing in town. It's unlikely they were still looking for him. So who have they come from?

As he turns the corner to the house, nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw in front of him. He stands on the other side of the street and watches in horror as everything crumbles beneath him.

Iwaizumi is forcefully removed from the house and pinned to the ground, his handcuffed behind his back while the soldiers raid his house.

"Iwaizumi Hajime. You are under arrest for the murder of Oikawa Tooru. Your crime is punishable by death. Your execution will be held at noon tomorrow."

Everything fades into a fuzzy dream as those words ring through his head. Dead, execution, noon. Everything has collapsed. The bread falls from his hands and they force the boy to his feet, punching him a few times in the stomach.

Iwaizumi looks unfazed. The punches cause no pain and the words are those he expected. As they beat him slightly he catches the other boys terrified gaze. He turns his head slightly, to not give away his position, and smiles before they take him away and out of Oikawa's reach.

Tooru spends the rest of the day wandering aimlessly, trying to understand the events that just took place. They think he's dead. And now Iwa's going to die because of it. None of it is right. None of it. He's here. He's alive. And he's scared. The fear of losing the last person he has is overwhelming. He stumbles to the cherry blossom tree, collapsing beneath it and burying his face in his knees sobbing. The hopelessness and fear he feels makes him want to disappear. End it all. Just be gone.

♥♥♥

The chains that are placed on Iwaizumi's hands are loose. Loose enough where if he had the will to free himself he could. But what's the point? He's been facing the threat of death since he was 12. Since that day he was told to kill or be killed and chose the path of living rather than dying. A choice he regrets sometimes. Wishing he had taken the easy way out of his misery, but to a young boy, the thought of death is scary. Terrifying. Overwhelming. At this point in his life, the thought of dying doesn't faze him. He's content for the most part.

There's only one thing he hasn't done that he wishes to do before his time is up. But the amount of confidence you have to have to say those 3 words to the person who deserves them is a lot.

Those 3 words will never leave his tongue before he dies.

The day in the cell passed slowly. Iwa fills his head with the thoughts and memories of Oikawa. The happiness he felt when the boy smiled or giggled. Replaying the giggle in his head brings a smile to Iwa's face. He sighs and looks at the sun that shines into his cell slightly. He then hears the sounds of armored men walking down the stairs. They unlock his cell and unlock his hands.

Then they add a chain around his neck, back around his hands and around his ankles. Iwa doesn't move. Does as they say. While replaying the memories of the man he wishes to could tell the truth too.


	8. The "Perfect" Hero

The men slowly drag Iwa out of the dungeon and down the streets to the town square. As they walk the peering eyes of the local citizens watch and give disgusted looks. Iwa keeps his gaze on the floor as he is yanked forward by the neck. The pain isn't enough to gain a reaction from the boy.

They make it to the town square where everyone gathers to hear the crime and watch the man be punished with death. The King and Queen stand there, surrounded by guards with the prince's Fiancé by their side. They look at the man being dragged by chains with disgust and hatred.

They kick him to his knees and chain his wrists to the ground. He keeps his gaze at the floor, showing no emotion. Maybe he wasn't as ready for death as he thought he would be.

Maybe he feels scared or sad to be leaving this world. Maybe his life wasn't as horrible as he thought. Or maybe a glimpse of light and hope came into his life in the form of a young boy. Either way, he's going to die. He has to accept the fact that he will die like he deserves. He'll die right there in front of all his victims' friends and family. Getting the karma from all of the lives he took over the years.

The black haired general scowls at the man and takes out his sword ready to slice off his head. He walks to the side of the boy and raises his sword.

"We call you here today to witness the execution of Iwaizumi Hajime who has been accused of murdering prince Oikawa Tooru. Your sentence is death. Anyway last words?" He looks up at the watching eyes scanning the crowd for the boy he so deeply cherished.

"I'm sorry..." he whispers, hanging his head, ready for the darkness and whatever comes afterlife. The man above him scoffs and brings his sword higher before swinging it down,

"STOP!" A voice suddenly sounds from the crowd a second before the blade breaks the skin of the boy. He looks up to see the boy with brown hair walking forwards, tears in his eyes, holding up his cherished necklace. "DON'T KILL HIM." All eyes are on him. Every last one of them except for Iwa, who turned his gaze back to the ground while smiling sightly at the insane actions of Oikawa. "I'm not dead I'm here!" He sighs and looks to his parents who wear shocked expressions.

"Please mom don't kill him!" His mother's face changes from shock to anger. She marches over to her son and looks him dead in the eye.

"This man took you away from me! Why would you defend him!"

"He didn't take me, I left on my own!"

"Why would you do such a thing. You had to have been threatened!"

"I wasn't!"

"Then why Tooru! I've been worried sick about you and our kingdom! Trying to help your father figure out what to do about the wedding! Why would you purposely cause so much trouble!"

"Because I love him!" The words left his own mouth with no control or thought. Arising a stir of whispers among the crowd. Iwa looks up in shock and to the boy who refuses to meet his eyes. "Please...don't"

He sighs and lets a few tears fall, still avoiding the boy's eyes. "I-"

"Look out!" A voice calls from the crowd as an arrow hurdles towards the Queen. Oikawa gasps and quickly catches the arrow before it hits his mother. He breaks it and then turns around as the crowd starts screaming.

A group of armed men rushed out of the crowd, drawing their swords. Iwaizumi struggles with his chains, attempting to get free, wishing he could help.

Oikawa watches the guards quickly surround them, instructing them to stay back. Oikawa looks around at his parents and then realizes Amina isn't there. He then glances at Iwaizumi to see him struggling and in front of him, a guard with the keys and a sword.

Oikawa reacts and grabs the keys and sword rushing over to Iwaizumi. He falls to the ground and quickly starts to unlock the chains around his neck, arms, and legs. "Are you ok?"

"Me? You're the one who was about to die. I should be asking you that." Iwaizumi chuckles.

"You're insane you know that." Tooru smiles and frees Iwaizumi. They stand up just in time to take out one of the men who charged at them. Iwaizumi takes his swords and stand next to Oikawa, grinning, before turning back to fight.

Only a few soldiers are able to fight. The rest stay by the King and Queen, protecting them, as the exit has been blocked. All the citizens have scattered, rushing to find shelter, a few being injured or dead. Oikawa is exhausted but refuses to stop moving. His fighting is getting sloppier but with Iwa close by, he was able to keep his life, baring only a few cuts on his arms and legs. Still, they are outnumbered 3 to one. The chance of survival isn't great but the two boys will fight to the death.

Oikawa knocks a man to the ground, breathing heavily, resting on his knees for a second. Iwaizumi turns to look at the state of his friend while stabbing one. He kicks him to the ground before hearing something horrifying. He turns slowly to see a man quickly pull out a gun, and pull the trigger sending a bullet hurtling towards Oikawa.

"Tooru!" He screams, as Oikawa looks up and sees the sight before him. The boy he deeply cares about, throwing himself in front of Tooru, taking the bullet. The force sends him backward into Tooru, as he collapses in his arms. He watches in horror, as Iwa collapses in his arms, following him to the ground.

The man with the gun grunts as he loads another bullet, pointing towards Oikawa.

_Bang_

A billet straight through the head. The man collapses, dropping the gun as a group of soldiers rush to their aid.

Oikawa holds the boy, who's breaths are ragged, watching the blood soak out of his jacket. "N-n-no... I-iwa-ch-ch-chan." He looks into the boy's half-lidded eyes as the world goes back to full speed.

"IWA!" He screams in pain, tears forming in his eyes and he holds the limp body of his barely conscious friend. "Help! Help him! Please! Help him!" He begs his parents as the soldiers rip him from the boy. Tears spill from his eyes as he screams out. "SAVE HIM! PLEASE!!" No matter how hard he struggles, he's slowly taken away from the boy. He turns to his parents with pleading eyes who look at the situation cautiously.

"Take him to the dungeon. Make sure he can't run away again." His mother waves off the guards who drag Oikawa away, before turning to another man, talking and pointing to a barely breathing Iwaizumi. Oikawa is dragged away into the dark, as he watches his world slowly fade and die.


	9. The "Perfect" Love

Oikawa sits alone in the dark, his arms chained above his head, the cell locked, keeping him safely away. The food he's brought every day lies in front of him untouched. He stares blankly at the bars, deciding what he should do if Iwaizumi dies.

He hears quiet footsteps come down the dark hallway, passing the mostly empty cells. A soldier stops in front of his cell, placing more food down and taking the untouched food. Oikawa weakly looks up to meet the man's eyes.

"Is he dead?" His voice is raspy and almost silent. The man sighs.

"You know I can't tell you anything about his condition. Now eat kid." Oikawa looks at the food and then at the man.

"If he dies. I die." The words take the man by shock as Oikawa stares into the man's eyes, staying these words with complete confidence. The man sighs and then leaves Oikawa to himself as he stares back at the bars, letting a single tear fall down his cheek. Makes no noise. Thinks about nothing. Just sits there. Waiting for his life to fade away. The exhausted he feels after staying up for over 48 hours catches up to him. His eyelids fall and his body fades into a restless slumber.

♥♥♥

A few more days pass. No word. No nothing. Oikawa still hasn't eaten. He's thin, weak, and pale but no pain can compare to the pain he feels in his heart. The soldiers comes back and looks at the frail boy. Then at the untouched food. He sighs and enters his cell. He kneels down and looks into the boy's hopeless eyes. He sighs and slowly begins to unchain him.

"He's alive." Oikawa's ears perked up as his arms fall to his side. "I'll take you to him. You won't have much time. In fact, they didn't want you to ever see him again. But it's clear that if we dont let you, you'll kill your self." Tooru sighs in relief that his friend is ok. Still, the pain he felt those last few days was enough to render him almost completely emotionless. He's helped to his feet and slowly walked out of the dungeon and into the castle. They walk to the infirmary for the soldier to the last room. Oikawa sighs as they slowly enter the room.

There in a small bed, lie a breathing Iwa. His completion and muscles are far better then Oikawa's now. When he enters the boy looks up from his bed and stares in horror and shock. Tooru is walked over and sat in a chair next to the boy who just stares at his friend's state. "You have 5 minutes." The soldier then leaves followed by the maids that were looking after him.

"Tooru?"

"5 days..." he looks at him confused. His voice shaky and weak, tears spilling from his eyes. Happy or sad? Not even he knows.

"I didn't know if you were dead or alive for 5 days." Iwa looks up at his friend and sighs, lifting his hand and cupping his cheek, causing Oikawa to cry a little harder.

"I'm ok... I'm alive...I'm fine." Tooru cries and collapses on the bed beside his friend, bawling his eyes out, feeling the pain he's built up and the relief that his love is alive. Iwaizumi sighs, his heart aching at the sight of his friend being in so much pain. He gently plays with his hair, in hopes to relax him or just remind him that he's alive.

That's how they spent their 5 minutes together. In silence after Oikawa calmed down. Just the single touch of Iwa's hand in Oikawa's hand, and the slow breathing coming from both the boys reminding each other that they are alive.

Soon the soldier return and Oikawa sits up. Before he is taken away Iwa looks him in the eye. Holding onto his arm so he'll stay to listen. Just say those three words. He sighs and takes a deep breath before releasing his wrist and looking at the ceiling. "Make sure to eat...ok?" Tooru nods, hoping he would have said something else but takes it and leaves, back to the dungeon with the soldier, while his parents try to figure out the chaos that presented itself.

♥♥♥

Another 2 days pass without a word about Iwa. Oikawa eats every day, every meal like he was told, and slowly begins to look a little more lively.

Still sitting on the floor, the only thing keeping him there is the cell door. Iwa once taught him to pick a lock. But that won't do anyone any good. He sighs and leans against the wall, trying to bring his mind out of the dark place it sank too a week ago. He suddenly hears the footsteps down the hall again. He looks up confused, knowing that it's not time for another meal so there is no reason for a soldier to visit him. The footsteps get closer and closer and soon the man owning them steps up to his cell door and into the light.

Tooru gasps and quickly rises to his feet. The man opens the cell door and Oikawa instantly runs in the arms of his friend, crying slightly. He hugs him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"What's going on, why are you here." Iwa sighs and returns the boy's embrace.

"Not sure. Your parents sent me to come get you. That's all I know." Oikawa gulps and tightens his grip. Iwa's sighs and pulls Oikawa away with a little resistance.

"Hey, it will all be fine." Oikawa nods even though he knows the likelihood of everything being fine is low. Iwa walks Oikawa out of the dungeon, gripping his hand tightly.

The two walk hand in hand down to his parent's meeting room. Oikawa tightening his grip more and more as they near. They reach the door and Tooru takes a deep breath before entering.

There, waiting for them at the long table is his father at the end and mother sitting next to him. "Have a seat boy." His mother's voice sounds loving, which relaxes them slightly. Still hand in hand the boys take their seats. Oikawa across from his mother and Iwa next to him.

"First, of all, I would just like to inform you that Amina has left for good. The attack that day was planned by her father. And the hope was that if you too were to marry, she would get the chance to kill you." Tooru stares at them in shock and Iwa rubs his thumb in circles on the back of his hand, soothing him. He sighs and waits for his parents to continue.

"I...know this hasn't been easy, on any of us...but as a start...to try to and make things right again. Your father and I have come to an agreement." His mother takes a deep breath and looks to his father for permission to continue. He grants it with a slight nod.

"We are no longer trusting, arranged marriages. I fear that if we try it again they might hurt you as well. You still have to get married honey. And sooner the better but, you are allowed to choose who you marry." Oikawa sighs slightly but still feels an uneasiness. He gulps and looks back up to his mother.

"Umm...does gender matter." He looks to his father who rolls his eyes slightly, sending panic down Tooru's spin.

"No gender doesn't matter. But if you chose a male there will be other things to work out but I guess we can work them out." His father slumps in his chair like a little kid and sighs. "That's so much work..." he whines like a little kid and Oikawa chuckles lightly. Iwa looks at him and smiles before turning to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, sorry to intrude but might I ask why I'm here?" Oikawa's mother smiles and stands up with his father. "Let's go with emotional support." She winks and then sends the two boys off.

Once they leave, Oikawa grabs Iwa's hand and drags him down the hall, towards his room.

"Ah- Tooru what the heck." He does not release his hand until the door is shut behind them. Before Iwaizumi can react, Tooru wraps his arms around the boy's neck and buries his face in his shoulder.

"I love you, Hajime." Iwa gasps slightly and slowly returns the hug. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to-"

"I love you Tooru." He cuts him off and hugs him tightly. "And you can't propose without a ring." Tooru chuckles and pulls away slightly, looking into his eyes and smiling. Iwa smiles back before leaning in and gently connecting their lips in a long awaited, soft kiss. It's sweet and short but that doesn't matter. He pulls away and the two boys gaze at each other for a moment before embracing each other tightly once more.

"I love you Tooru."

"I love you Hajime."


	10. The "Perfect" Prince

Spring rounds the corner and life for Oikawa is looking up. The sun is slowly setting as he relaxes in his room, waiting for his love to return from shoulder training. He hears a knock and the door and excitedly rushes to answer.

Sadly the face he finds doesn't belong to the man of his dreams. It belongs to his maids. He sighs and lets them in. "Sorry." He says politely and they giggle.

"Don't worry about it. We knew who you were wishing to see." Tooru blushes slightly as the maids layout an outfit on his bed. "Put this on and head down tho the courtyard." He gives them a confused look but that's all the information they give him before they step out. He picks up the white tuxedo and finds a small note in the handwriting of his boyfriend.

Trust me ;)

He smiles and sighs quickly putting the tuxedo on. He lets the girls back on and they straighten his tie and make sure there are now wrinkles. They squeal before quickly rushing out of his room. Tooru watches them curiously before leaving his room and heading down to the courtyard like he was told too.

He makes it to the entrench and slowly opens the door to be revealed with flower petals on the ground, along with candles lighting the path that leads to a nicely dressed Hajime, grinning like crazy. Oikawa's breath catches as he slowly walks down the path of petals and candles, feeling on the verge of tears. This time he knows they are from happiness. He reaches his boyfriend and smiles lightly.

"You might be dumb, but I'm pretty sure you know where this is going." Tooru laughs and Hajime gets down on one knee and pulls out a box with a sparkling diamond ring, with small sapphires lining the edge.

"Tooru..." he covers his mouth trying to hold back his tears of joy. "I'm so so grateful to have found you again. From the moment we met I knew you were special and I knew you were dumb and shitty. But you always knew how to make me happy and how to cherish me. And I know I can protect you and love you. So if you let me, Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me." He nods and falls to the ground, engulfing him on a tight hug as he sobs into his shoulder. "Yes." He whispers holding onto to him for dear life.

Hajime chuckles slightly and pulls him away looking into his eyes. He gently slides the ring onto his finger before bringing him in for a breathtaking kiss. A kiss that lasted forever. Pure joy and happiness fill Tooru and are emoted into that kiss. Everything was clear and joyful. It truly was the perfect life.

♥♥♥

Oikawa's eyes slowly flutter open, to be met by darkness and the coldness of the brick wall and stone floor. A tear falls from his eye.

_What a dumb dream._

He's not sure how long he's been asleep. Felt like months but the truth is it couldn't have been more than two days. He hears the footsteps of the soldier who brings him food and looks up. The soldier enters his cell and takes the food out. Before sighing and looking at the broken boy.

"He's dead," Tooru asks but comes across more of a statement. He looks to the man for the answer. He looks down and nods.

"I'm sorry." Oikawa leans his head back and starts to sob in pain, pulling at his restraints. He only sobs for a few seconds before the sound stops leaving his mouth. Now it's only tears.

"I'll take you to him now." He's released and slowly brought to the infirmary. They enter a small room and Tooru stares at the lifeless body lying on the bed. His heart breaks into a million pieces but he can only silently cry while looking at the body.

"Would...you like to know his last words." A nurse asks him. He nods and the nurse sighs. "They were... Tooru." He sighs, wishing he could have said more. Wishing he did. "Oh, I almost forgot. I left you a note."

Oikawa turns to the woman who hands him a piece of paper. He nods quietly and turns back to the guard. "I'll take you back to your room." Oikawa looks back at his pale still friend, letting more tears fall as he slowly walks with the guard back. The walk is silent as the heartbreak and pain fill Oikawa.

He enters his room and looks out the window. Then to the note in his hand. He lets another tear fall before opening the note and reading the letter.

_Well, I guess this is it hu? I want you to know it_ _s_ _ok. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. Taken so many lives. It's ok. This is what I deserve. It's funny though. Before I found you I was never afraid of dying. Death has been a possibility for my entire life. Anyday I could have been killed. The number of times I've been threatened with death and held at gunpoint. The thought of dying isn't that scary once you get used to it. But I now understand that I wasn't used to it. I was just ok with it because I had nothing to lose. My life was miserable but I chose to live. When I met you that's when it changed. Tooru I love you. So fucking much. I've never felt this way about someone and I'm sorry I'm never going to get to tell you. I love you and I'm afraid of dying. Afraid of losing you. You made me feel special and happy and I can't thank you enough. With you, I felt loved and cared for and I'm sorry that its ending like this. I love you. I wish I could tell you in person but some things don't turn out the way you hope. I'm sorry that I'm not being brave. I'm scared but not alone. I have you. I love you and I'm so sorry for everything. Please forgive me. Please Tooru._

_Thank you. Because of you, I get to die knowing what it's like to be loved._

_-Hajime._

More and more tears fall down Toorus face as he clutches the letter. _I've failed as a friend. I failed at protecting the one I loved. I'm a failure._ He grips the note in his hand and walks out to his balcony, looking out at the view of the sunrise. He cries lightly and stands up on his railing getting a better view. He smiles and cries some more, turning around to look at the castle before closing his eyes and leaning back. As he falls he smiles and whispers something to the birds that fly by. "I'll see you soon."

He really tried but Oikawa Tooru could never be The Perfect Prince.


End file.
